User talk:BulkPrime
Welcome Hi, BulkPrime! Welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Edformers: Animated page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 22:28, September 3, 2011 Reply So you want to become an Admin like myself? You simply have to meet these four standards: *You must have decent spelling and grammar skills. *You have to handle arguments in an emphathetic and mature manner. *Serve the wiki regularly in helpful ways, such as reverting vandalism, correct mistakes, etc. *You must have adequqate knowledge of wiki maintenance, such as editing templates and whatnot. Once you believe you have met these standards, request Adminship from the local Bureaucrat Jspyster1 or contact the Wikia Staff. If they think you have met the goals, you will become Admin. If not, they will likely explain why so you may improve. That's all there is to becoming an Admin, good luck. Adminship I suggest you look over Dr.Angryslacks's guidelines and be sure to carry them out. To undo edits done by a user you can either go to the Recent Changes page, click on the "Diff" link on an edit and then from there you can just click "undo" on the top right side of the edit page. Alternatively you can go to a page's history section (by clicking on he "edit" button dropdown menu), select an edit that occurred before the one you wish to undo, press the "prev" link button, from there you must click the orange edit button, then hit "publish". That is how you can undo and revert edits. I must inform you that knowing how to undo changes is just the tip of the iceberg of the guildlines to adminship. Another you must master is maturity. You must learn to make rational decisions on the wiki while being impartial, objective, with good intentions and with careful judgment. You must also learn how to tell the difference between legitimate vandals from users who just are unaware of what they are doing. For example, you came to me and claimed that a "vandal" edited your page. The person who did so was not a vandal, just a misguided user. A vandal is someone who deletes info and/or replaces them with nonsensical or vulgar text. The person who came to your page simply did not know that they were not supposed to edit the article. Learning to judge properly is another trait of an admin. Reply Just add the following code to the top of your article. :I just need you to point out which user did it. :Fortunately you cannot protect a page so that only one certain user can edit it. I can protect the pages from IPs and newly registered users though. BulkPrime, 2 things 1, as a friend and a fellow EEnE and Kamen Rider fan. I think making Kamen Rider Double-D is a great idea. 2, What will this fanfic feature? Maybe Kevin as Accel, Eddy as Skull, Prime as Eternal? Tell me your ideas. I can't wait to see it finished. Casimus Prime 14:58, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Reply Taken care of. Not just yet I am aware of TonyBanjak editing Kevinbound, but I think it's just from a lack of communication (he probably doesn't check his talk page). He did leave a comment expressing genuine admiration for it, so I don't think he means any harm. I left a reply that (hopefully) he'll be notified of, and we should have things sorted out. Thank you for your concern! Yoshermon 21:19, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Kamen Rider Double D I think those are good suggestions. All thought I can't imagine Rolf being Kamen Rider Accel. I imagine Kevin being like him, because he always rides his bike, and I guess Rolf could be Nazca. I imagine the duo of Phillip and Shotaro being more like Edd as Phillip and Eddy as Shotaro with Ed being Kamen Rider Skull. If Prime was going to be in this, which I plan on including him, he would be Kamen Rider Eternal. This will be a while though as I am working on adaptations of Blade, Kiva, and Decade. But I will consider those options. Casimus Prime 01:40, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I just finished the adaptation with Eddy as Kamen Rider Blade. I plan on making more series. My next series will be Edd as Kamen Rider Kiva. After that, I will do Ed as Kamen Rider Hibiki. Once that's done, I'll do Prime as Kamen Rider Decade (my favorite Rider by the way) and finally, a movie with all four of them together titled Kamen Rider: All Eds vs Dia Kid Shocker. Casimus Prime 04:38, April 28, 2012 (UTC) You got it. ED and ED RX will be in All Ed vs Dia Shocker.Casimus Prime 18:29, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Banned Dude, someone's banned me. Help me out here. He posted on Jspyster1's talk page. Casimus Prime 21:26, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Facebook/YouTube What is your Facebook and YouTube names? I want to add you as a friend/subscribe. Casimus Prime 04:26, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Idea I Need an Opinion On Hey Bulk, I agree, long time no speak. Anyway, down to buisness. I plan on writing a Me and The Eds Halloween special in a few months and these were my ideas for the characters costumes: Ed: Thorin Oakenshield Edd: RoboCop or Dredd Eddy: Ted DiBase The Million Dollar Man Prime: The Undertaker Ilana: Princess Fiona Arrietty: Neytiri Tell me what you think and any changes I should make. Casimus Prime (talk) 20:10, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I think you should make him a techno-organic like Cyborg from Teen Titans. Casimus Prime (talk) 22:38, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Ideas For Next MaTE series I had one of two ideas for the next seris of Me and The Eds. These are the two I'm proposing: Me and The Eds: 18th Century Eds: After an accident with the cryostasis pods, The Eds and Prime are transported back in time to the 1800s. The Eds are able to reawaken, but Prime is long lost and unable to come back online. Edd forms an alliance with Paul Henry who gives the Eds a new home and weapons for survive. But, like Prime, they underwent bone loss and needed new body parts. So, Paul is able to build the Eds new bodies made out of old trains and ships. Prime will have a minor apperance in each episode before making his full debut in season 2. Me and The Eds: Revolutionary Eds: The Eds and Prime's time machine malfunctions, whisking them back in time to 1776. General Cornwallis belives Prime can be a great leader of the British army and is kidnapped. The Eds must join the American Army to fight for thier country's freedom and rescue their friend. Prime will appear in each episode as a hostage as Cornwallis tries to turn him against America. So, what do you think? Casimus Prime (talk) 23:48, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ToQEdger ToQEdger I wrote a Sentai/Ed crossover for my series and Danny made an apperance. Check it out Casimus Prime (talk) 19:52, April 15, 2014 (UTC)